LittleBigPlanet
LittleBigPlanet is a PlayStation 3 game developed by Media Molecule and published by Sony Computer Entertainment that serves as the first entry in the illustrious LittleBigPlanet franchise. It is primarily a platform game with an emphasis on user-generated content that is embodied by its "Play, Create, Share" motto. As the basis for the series, all subsequent games feature evolutions of LittleBigPlanet's style and substance. LittleBigPlanet 2 is even able to import the original game's player profiles in order to transfer collected stickers, costumes, and other goodies to the newer title. Overview Players arrive in LittleBigPlanet as Sackboy, a friendly little cloth-made fellow. Through use of the Popit and its Customise Character options, this plucky protagonist can transform into Sackgirl or one of many other elaborate costumed personae that are either collected during play or purchased as downloadable content. LittleBigPlanet offers a series of fifty story mode levels that ease players into the game's mechanics and unlock a great variety of stickers, decorations, and other items. These goodies are then used in Create Mode to construct entirely new places to play. Once built, these stages are published to the PlayStation Network where they can be enjoyed by everyone. Millions of player created levels are already available for online play. Development LittleBigPlanet's development codename was The Next Big Thing. It was first announced at the Gamer's Day Conference in San Diego on 7 March 2007. Releases The original release of LittleBigPlanet in October 2008 was complicated by controversy surrounding the lyrics in the song Tapha Niang. As a result, LittleBigPlanet did not achieve full global release until 5 November 2008, the date that has since been commemorated by the Birthday Cake Costume. Game of the Year Edition LittleBigPlanet: Game of the Year Edition was released in North America on 8 September 2009 and in Europe on 16 April 2010. It includes some of the downloadable content released in LittleBigPlanet's first year as well as eighteen levels created by the community. It offers a significant bargain when compared to buying the standard edition of the game and all downloadable items separately. Downloadable Version The original version of LittleBigPlanet became available for download over the PlayStation Network on 29 June 2010. It does not include the extras that were added to the Game of the Year addition, although it is still possible to purchase the downloadable content individually. In May 2011, this version of LittleBigPlanet was one of several games included in Sony's "Welcome Back" program. European and North American PlayStation Network accounts were given the opportunity to download it for free. A large number of players were introduced to LittleBigPlanet as a result. Reception The reception of LittleBigPlanet has been excellent. The first major publication to review LBP was the UK edition of PlayStation Official Magazine. In their November edition they gave the game a perfect score of 10/10. More recently, the game has been reviewed by other critics. IGN US gave the game a 9.5/10, while their UK and AU websites gave the game 9.7/10 and 9.2/10 respectively. The game currently has a Metacritic aggregated score of 94/100 from 31 reviews. Trivia Since the release of LittleBigPlanet, Sackboy has become an unofficial mascot for Sony Computer Entertainment. LittleBigPlanet's "Play, Create, Share" initiative was shared with ModNation Racers, foreshadowing the later involvement of ModNation developer United Front Games in LittleBigPlanet Karting. External links *Official Game Website *Official Blog Category:Game